


Le musicien d'Azkaban

by Kill_titi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: S'il avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, Scorpius ne se serait jamais rendu à Azkaban. Car ce jour-là, il avait entendu la musique...





	Le musicien d'Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> Je travaillais sur le prochain chapitre d'une autre fanfiction, quand cette histoire a surgi dans ma tête et ne m'a plus lâchée. Je l'ai écrite pour m'en débarrasser, et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture:  
> Irene Adler Theme BO de Sherlock Series

Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Rien n'avait été prémédité et si trahison il y avait, c'était celle de son propre cœur.

Il avait toujours été proche des autres gamins, des descendants de Mangemorts. Ils lui disaient tous qu'il était assez dur et froid pour supporter tout cela. Alors il devait venir. Pour eux c'était trop mais lui était de glace.  
Cela avait commencé ainsi.  
  
Il n'avait pas de membre de sa famille emprisonné, mais il accompagnait les autres à Azkaban, par solidarité, à chaque fois. C'est vrai, il n'avait rien à y faire. Il aurait pu éviter ces murs. Mais il ne pouvait dire non à ses enfants qui lui ressemblaient mais n'étaient pas comme lui. Il était assez fort pour supporter cela, il était assez endurci pour accepter le passé.  
Mais à Azkaban, il s'ennuyait en attendant dans le couloir sombre où se profilaient les cellules, alignées les unes après les autres, tellement nombreuses qu'il était incapable de dire leur nombre à chaque étage de la prison. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne se sentait ni triste, ni empathique, il ne partageait pas leur douleur. Il venait et attendait, récupérant des amis toujours tremblants et inconsolables. Mais lui ne ressentait rien. Voilà pourquoi il était le compagnon idéal pour pénétrer dans cette terrible prison.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là.

Il attendait Ethan ce jour-là, Ethan Rowle. Il rendait visite à son grand-père et Scorpius avait suivi comme d'habitude mais cette fois il n'aurait pas dû. Il était allongé sur le sol de la prison, le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide. Il écoutait distraitement la conversation des Rowle, plus par ennui que par réel intérêt.

Mais ce jour-là était différent, car ce jour-là, il avait entendu la musique.  
  
Lointaine et suppliante, glissant sur la roche froide, elle perçait les ténèbres. La tristesse pure dans les notes qui s'élevaient. Un écho de sa propre solitude. Il s'était levé et avait suivi la musique. Il passait les cellules, une après l'autre, ignorant les occupants, qui l'ignoraient ou l'interpeler, par des invectives ou des râles. Assassins et pires encore habitaient ces murs, mais Scorpius suivait la musique dans le couloir de pierre. Enfin, il aperçut le musicien. Un homme aux cheveux noirs dans sa cellule, assis sur le sol, une jambe pliée, les yeux clos alors qu'il jouait du violon. Il s'interrompit quand il entendit le frottement des pas de Scorpius et posa son regard sur lui, des yeux bleus glacés, presque aussi pâles que les siens.  
  
« Tu t'es perdu Petit Ange? »

La voix était tintée d'un accent slave, russe ou ukrainien, qui pesait dans ses mots, les rendant plus profonds. Scorpius tressaillit au son de sa voix, comme il le ferait tant de fois après cette rencontre.

« Non.  
\- Oh si tu t'es perdu. » Il posa le violon le long de sa jambe et pointa le garçon de son archet. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »  
  
\- Je suis à l'aise parmi les assassins.  
  
La voix de Scorpius était égale et glacée. Tout en lui était froid.  
  
\- Ah, tu es l'un des nôtres alors? » Il posa l'archet sur le sol à côté de sa jambe mais resta assis. « Approches dans la lumière, que je vois ton visage. »  
  
Scorpius avança dans la faible lueur que la lune produisait à travers les barreaux sans fenêtre. Le visage de l'Homme se fendit d'un demi-sourire.  
  
\- Un Malfoy. Mais tes traits sont adoucis. Ta mère?  
  
\- Astoria Greengrass.  
  
Il acquiesça, et sembla satisfait, comme si on lui présentait un vin de qualité. Les mangemorts avaient tous la même réaction lorsqu'ils apprenaient l'ascendant d'un Sang Pur.  
« Comment tu t'appelles Petit Ange?  
  
\- Pourquoi je vous le dirais?  
  
Il sourit.  
\- Pour faire connaissance. Tu ne veux pas me donner ton nom?  
  
Scorpius secoua la tête.  
  
\- Tu veux connaitre le mien?  
\- Non. » Il garda une distance d'un mètre entre les barreaux de la cellule « Je suis juste venu écouter la musique. »  
  
L'Homme reprit son instrument.  
\- Alors je vais jouer pour toi Petit Ange.  
  
Et les notes s'envolèrent et roulèrent sur les pierres. Scorpius s'assit sur le sol glacé, ne quittant plus des yeux le violoniste qui se perdait dans sa musique.

Des minutes passèrent, ou bien des heures. Ethan Rowle apparut au coin de son œil, et il se leva avant que celui-ci ne parle. La musique s'arrêta.  
\- Je dois partir, dit Scorpius  
Et ainsi, il tourna le dos à l'Homme. Sa voix lui parvint.

\- Tu reviendras me voir?  
\- Non.

Et il laissa l'Homme derrière lui.

* * *

 

Mais il était revenu. Il était revenu, tant et tant de fois, pour écouter la musique. C'est ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, l'Homme ne jouait pas toujours, il parlait. Il racontait des histoires merveilleuses. C'était un conteur et Scorpius aimait l'écouter parler, écouter les récits de traversées des mers et des sirènes, de combats qui s'étendaient sur des siècles, de royaumes déchus et de héros. Il montrait le petit astrolabe qu'il portait en pendentif et racontait les périples des navires qui se repéraient aux étoiles. Plusieurs fois, Scorpius fut tenté de mettre ces histoires par écrit, de les emmener chez lui et les garder à jamais. Mais il renonça, préférant revenir pour que l'Homme les lui raconte encore de cette voix chantante et profonde. Jamais Scorpius ne lui donna son nom et l'homme continua à l'appeler Petit Ange. Parfois il toussait, et se détournait pour plaquer un mouchoir contre ses lèvres. Puis il poursuivait son histoire.

« Tu sens les fleurs, lui-dit-il un jour. J'en ai assez de l'odeur des pierres et de la mer. Chaque fois, tu me reviens avec une senteur différente. »

Quel âge avait-il lorsqu'il rencontrait l'homme? 10 ans? Il ne savait plus, mais il se souvenait qu'il avait commencé lui écrire dès son entrée à Poudlard.  
« Vous donnerez mes lettres à l'homme qui joue du violon, avait-il dit au gardien qui le voyait si souvent venir. »

Les choses s'étaient passées ainsi, pendant des années. Il avait 14 ans maintenant. Un Serpentard, qui faisait la fierté de sa famille. Il avait un ami. Un ami très cher, aux yeux immenses et verts, et aux cheveux sombres. Un ami qui l'aimait et qui le regardait de la même façon que lui regardait l'Homme.

Albus Severus Potter était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Aventureux et combatif avec un cœur de feu, là où lui était froid, distant et secret, un être de glace. Albus était la vie, il prenait l'espace et son aura bouillante était éclatante alors que Scorpius préférait les ténèbres et la lumière diffuse et blanche des nuits de lune. Albus avait le sourire le plus charmant du monde et les lèvres pleins. Ambitieux, il l'était, mais il aurait dû vivre parmi les lions de Poudlard. Il disait toujours que le choixpeau magique lui avait laissé choisir sa maison, et qu'il n'avait **pas** choisi Serpentard. C'était une véritable énigme car il était effectivement à Serpentard malgré le fait que ce n'était pas son choix mais il disait qu'il était exactement où il voulait être et laissait planer le mystère lui plaisait énormément.

Il était le seul à qui Scorpius ait parlé de l'Homme. C'était un secret qu'il partageait avec lui et qui les rapprochaient. Scorpius n'aurait parlé de l'Homme à personne d'autre. Albus le questionnait aussi sur les lettres qu'il recevait, toutes envoyées de cet inconnu de la prison d'Azkaban.  
« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui il est? » lui avait-il demandé, tant et tant de fois. Scorpius ne voulait pas savoir. Il était l'Homme et voilà tout.

A la même date, celle de leur rencontre à Azkaban, il recevait une nocturne en lettre et la musique se mettait à jouer dès l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Toujours une mélodie différente, une musique superbe mais incroyablement triste, les notes de l'absence et de la perte. L'écho de son propre cœur.

Un peu avant Noël cette année-là, Albus l'avait embrassé sur la promenade du toit. Scorpius s'était perdu dans son baiser. Il fut touché de l'intensité avec laquelle Potter le caressait. Il le désirait, c'était sûr, et Scorpius aimait ses mains sur lui et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il aimait les yeux d'Albus, la chaleur de ce vert profond. Mais il préférait les yeux clairs et froids. Il préférait la glace.

Il attendait les vacances avec impatience. L'attente et l'absence le torturaient. Malgré les lettres qui arrivaient régulièrement, l'Homme ne le réclamait jamais et ne semblait jamais surpris de le voir. Scorpius venait le voir à chaque vacances, les joues rougies par le vent de la mer et son impatience, courant presque dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cellule familière. L'Homme lui souriait tendrement mais sans jamais éprouvait l'impatience.

Scorpius en était troublé, presque jaloux. Un jour, il explosa:  
« Tu te fiches que je vienne te voir?  
  
L'Homme parut surpris.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis cela?  
  
\- Tu ne ressens rien!  
  
Il était de glace, il l'avait toujours été et maintenant il brulait, et l'Homme, devant lui, ne ressentait rien.  
Pour la première fois, il voulut s'enfuir de cet endroit.  
  
L'Homme l'avait attrapé à travers les barreaux, et l'avait attiré à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait, qu'il sentait sa peau sur la sienne et ses mains délicates et pourtant puissantes. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras et posa son front contre sa tête.  
  
Son souffle glissait sur son visage puis sa gorge.  
\- Plus qu'assez, je ressens plus qu'assez.

Scorpius avait senti les larmes lui venir aux yeux avec cet envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de l'Homme, se donner à cette chaleur qui le faisait trembler et se sentant faiblir, il s'était écarté. Il avait fui. Il était foutu, il le savait. Et il revint les jours suivants, s'enivré de la musique et de la voix de l'Homme.

* * *

 

Les mois passaient sans consistance, à travers un voile, comme une épreuve à endurer avant chaque retour chez lui, avant chaque visite de la prison.

Un matin de printemps, il s'était laissé entrainer dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait déshabiller. Il était sur le ventre, Albus l'écrasait et le pénétrait, serrant ses poignets dans ses doigts.  
« Je me fiche que tu penses à un autre. Il est loin, il ne peut pas t'avoir. » Il mordit son épaule et Scorpius se répandit sur le sol, criant dans sa jouissance. Il n'avait pas de nom à crier.

Le début de l'été, celui qui précédait son entrée en 5ème année, fut le moment qui brisa le sortilège.  
« Tu ne dois plus venir. »  
Un voile glacé emprisonna le cœur de Scorpius, aussi lugubre que la prison dont il distinguait à nouveau les pierres sombres.  
« Ta place n'est pas ici. Je te l'ai toujours dit Petit Ange.

\- Je ne suis pas ton Petit Ange. «  
Il était pâle, et sa toux avait empiré. Tout son corps était secoué, et il appliquait fortement son mouchoir sur ses lèvres à chaque quinte.  
\- Je ne viendrai plus. Moi aussi j'en ai assez. J'en ai marre de toi!

Mais il tremblait, serrant et desserrant les poings. Jamais les yeux de l'homme ne lui avaient parus aussi tristes.  
Quelle mascarade!  
« Tu continueras à m'écrire? demanda l'Homme. Sa voix douce était presque tintée d'espoir.  
\- Non.  
Scorpius partit. Blessé, brisé.

Et il avait tenu bon, il avait gardé le silence et n'écrivait plus. Il recevait toujours les lettres, mais il ne les lisait pas. Chaque enveloppe qu'il jetait dans le feu menaçait de lui arracher le cœur mais il tenait bon, s'accrochant à son orgueil.

Il passait la fin de l'été chez les Potter, dans la chaleur étouffante de ce mois anormalement chaud, accroché à Albus, réconforté par sa présence et ses étreintes enfiévrées, quand une alerte fut lancée dans tout le pays.  
L'évasion d'Azkaban d'un dangereux criminel, l'un des sbires de Voldemort, un terrible tueur.

 **Antonin Dolohov**. _Tueur, meurtrier, bourreau._

« Il est mourant », dit Harry Potter lors du dîner pour rassurer sa femme. « Une violente pneumonie. C'est même un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. On a interrogé les autres gardiens. Il recevait beaucoup de lettres mais nous n'en avons trouvé aucune trace. Les lettres ont cessé tout à coup et il est devenu léthargique. Le gardien a cru qu'il était mort, mais il l'a attaqué et s'est enfui.»

Pâle et tremblant, Scorpius demanda à quitter la table pour aller se coucher. On crut une insolation et il se réfugia dans la chambre d'Albus. Il s'allongea sur le lit, l'esprit blanc. Des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, il se sentait irradié d'une douleur puissante qui partait de son cœur. Respirer lui semblait difficile.  
  
Des heures durant, il ne put dormir. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, bercé par la respiration d'Albus qui l'avait rejoint et dormait à ses côtés.  
  
A la pointe de l'aube, il crut entendre la plainte d'un violon et des notes familières, faibles et vagues, qui le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il ne sut s'il rêvait la musique ou s'il l'entendait réellement. Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans bruit. Arrivé à la porte, il lui sembla que les notes devenaient plus claires. Il sortit sans chaussure, ni manteau. L'air était froid, le soleil paraissait à peine. Il dépassa le jardin et la grille et s'enfonça dans la plaine alentour vers le grand saule d'où semblait venir la mélodie. Alors qu'il approchait de l'arbre, la musique se fit plus prononcée et malgré les gonflements de son cœur, il ne put convaincre ses jambes d'avancer plus vite.  
  
Quand il arriva à la hauteur de l'arbre, il aperçut l'Homme sous le saule. Il cessa de jouer et ouvrit les yeux pour poser un regard tendre sur le garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec tristesse. Il s'approcha encore, alors que l'Homme posait son instrument à terre et se levait pour venir à sa rencontre. Face à face, ils n'osèrent avancer, l'habitude des barreaux et de la distance entre leur deux corps.

« Comment savais-tu que je serais là? souffla Scorpius, la voix brisée par l'émotion.  
  
L'Homme sourit.  
\- Est-ce important? »  
  
Scorpius secoua la tête.  
  
L'Homme toussa, mais n'avait pas de mouchoir pour couvrir ses lèvres et il plaqua sa manche pour étouffer la toux.  
  
Scorpius grimaça devant le sang qui tachait la chemise.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
  
Sa voix n'était qu'une plainte. Sa lèvre tremblait et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

\- Je voulais te voir, dit l'Homme en s'approchant de lui. Il tendit la main vers le garçon mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il frôlait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, comme s'il était irréel.  
  
« Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je… Je ne voulais pas mourir devant toi. »  
  
Dans un élan, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, respirant son odeur. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Scorpius et le tirèrent vers lui avec douceur. Il l'encercla sa taille de ses bras, posant son front contre le sien. Ses cheveux noirs trop longs lui caressaient les joues. Son corps tremblait, ses mains étaient fébriles. Il avait désiré cette étreinte pendant si longtemps.  
  
« Mais je suis égoiste, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas ton bonheur, je ne veux pas te soulager. Je voulais juste te voir, une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois. »  
  
Sous le saule, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre, les bras autour des hanches du garçon, l'Homme lui fit l'amour.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front et plaça l'astrolabe autour son cou « pour que lui aussi puisse se repérer aux étoiles » et le garçon glissa le pendentif contre son cœur.  
  
L'Homme mourut dans ses bras, appuyé sur le tronc, le visage de Scorpius contre sa poitrine. Il écouta la dernière musique qu'il lui offrait, les dernières notes de son cœur, et son prénom dans son dernier souffle.

Il resta un moment immobile, serré contre lui, quand la réalité le frappa.  
  
Un hurlement se forma dans sa gorge et il l'étouffa contre le torse de l'Homme, tirant sur ses vêtements de ses poings alors que les larmes dévalaient sur son visage. Encore secoué de sanglots, il s'arracha à ses bras, titubant. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un, Albus, Harry Potter, les aurors ! Il voulait qu'il soit enterré, avec un nom sur sa tombe, un nom pour l'Homme, et non un cadavre anonyme sous un saule. Il avait un nom.  
  
Il retourna chez les Potter et alerta la famille. Ils prirent ses larmes pour de la peur, son regard égaré pour de l'effroi. Seul Albus comprit dès qu'il le vit.  
  
Il les mena à l'Homme et attendit qu'on l'emmène.  
  
On ne lui laissa pas garder le violon qui partit avec le corps.

Scorpius crut ne jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Le métal glacé de l'astrolabe glissait sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il pleurait encore et encore, et écoutait des mots de réconfort inutiles, entouré des personnes qu'il aimait mais qui ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
Il passa le reste de l'été à l'ombre du saule. Albus venait le tirer de sa transe plusieurs fois par jour, presque furieux.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela! » Et Scorpius l'ignorait, les yeux dans le vague.

Il finit par cesser de pleurer. C'était le dernier jour des vacances et son père viendrait le chercher le soir-même. Il leva les yeux et vit Albus qui le regardait, il ne sut dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, frôlant ses jambes des siennes.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à regarder la plaine en silence, quand Scorpius sentit les lèvres d'Albus caressait son épaule, jusqu'à son cou.  
« Je n'ai pas choisi Serpentard. murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Je t'ai choisi, toi. »  
  
Sa voix le toucha, perça le cœur qui se serait plus jamais de glace. Il caressa la joue d'Albus et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il lui sourit.  
  
« ça va aller murmura Scorpius et il l'embrassa, pour la première fois, c'est lui qui l'embrassa.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il le vit **_lui_** et il regretta de ne pas l'avait regardé plus tôt.  
  
Albus eut ce sourire qui pouvait éclairer le monde, et lui prit la main avant de l'emporter avec lui vers la maison.  
  
Un instant, Scorpius crut entendre la musique, mais c'était le vent dans le saule.

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime cette histoire, elle est venue à moi, je n'ai fait que l'écrire. Elle est sortie de ma tête je peux souffler.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


End file.
